


Crossword

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry asks for Ron's advice on a crossword puzzle.





	Crossword

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Bugger @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)**harryron100**

"Bugger!”

Harry was leant against the kitchen counter, looking at a magazine and trying to fill in a crossword puzzle. He’d asked for Ron’s help on almost every clue.

“What is it this time?”

“The biggest bone in the body?”

Ron smiled and sauntered over, moving behind him and resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder to whisper in his ear.

“Your body? Or my body? Never mind, answer’s still the same.” Ron rubbed his erection against Harry’s arse and chuckled. “It’s mine.”

“It’s five letters,” Harry continued.

“Penis?” Ron suggested, playfully.

“Helpful as ever.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Ah, femur!”


End file.
